The present invention relates to computer systems used for the instruction of younger students, namely preschool children such as ages 3-5, and the assessment of the achievement of such students.
Many computer based systems have been developed to provide improvement in education of students in schools. Some computer systems provide lessons or tests for students to learn and often these systems automatically assess the achievement of the students upon completion of a lesson or test. Also computer systems are employed by teachers to compose, copy or modify tests, lessons or lesson plans.
However in the instruction of young children, such as preschool and the early grades, the children generally lack sufficient computer skills to effectively interact with prior art education computer systems. Thus there is a need for improved computer systems in the instruction of younger children.